A Night so Slash
by Marauder-Lu
Summary: Remus feels down, for Sirius does not realize how he feels, things turn out pretty... slash. Not good at summaries, please enter and read. SBxRL SLASH malexmale


**Title:** A night so... slash **Author:** MarauderLu **Genre:**Romance**  
Rating:** M for language, swearing and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this characters and and not making any money for this, pure pleasure xD

It took me so fucking long to find out. But I did. I love you. I'll wait for you. Why havent you noticed?. Am I that cold with you?. It's not my intention. It's just everytime you're near me I can't even breathe. It kills me to breathe you in. Why?, Why is it so damn difficult. Cus' you don't feel the same. I need you, but you don't know I exist. Was that kiss just... a kiss?. To me it felt like oh, so much more. I realized I want you near me. I need you. I'm jealous of everyone that is with you. You're always in my mind. My dreams are infected with words you say. Why don't you talk to me anymore?. I love you...

I was writing all of this in the darkness of midnight, my thoughts were as dark as a night without moon. You were so close, but yet so fucking far. I was down. I felt sick. I needed you. You were so peacefully sleeping. So beautiful. So distant. To me it seemed you were wide awake. In a distant dream. I gave you a soft kiss. Trying not to wake you up. I went outside. To the rain. Cold bitter rain. It fell all around me. All I needed then was you. I sat dowm on the cold wet grass of the garden. I nearly fell asleep when I heard footsteps. Then, you came. Like a dot in the distance. Slowly you came. Sat next to me. So close to me. I couldn't help but try not to hug you.

-Why are you here? Sirius said pushing golden wet hair out of my eyes. he gave me a look full of...lust?

-I don't know...I couldn't sleep. I said looking at your hair. All wet. All beautiful. You looked gorgeous there in the rain. I wanted to kiss you, but I just stayed there getting lost in your dark blue eyes.

-I... I read what you just wrote. My legs failed, "Lucky I'm sitting" I thought, cus' I could've fall to my knees, I felt something strange in my stomach, but I tried to act as if nothing was happening.

-...

-Moony...and I know that it is something you wrote for me, he said, his cheeks were all blushed in red.

-why...why do you think it's for you?. I said with shrieking voice.

-Because...I fell something more on that kiss too.

He was all nervous, I was trying to catch his blue eyes, but he was trying to hide his sight. I got closer to him. It was damn freezing and we both were shaking.

I hugged him...tightly, so tender.

-It is freezing out here. I said next to his ear. Shivers down his spine. He let out a 'yes' in a gasping breathe that made me want to get him rid off the cold.

-Holy crap, let's go inside huh?. I said standing up and helping him.

-Yeah. He said

I was leading him back to the house, when suddenly he pulled me by my hand and onto a tree.

He was so close to me, pressing his body against mine. Sirus Black looked at me in a way he never did before. I could see in his eyes something new. he seemed happy, but at the same time sad.

-I...wanted you to know that...I

-Padfoot...please tell me, You...? I said impatient.

Sirius looked in my eyes, like searching for something. I looked at him in the most tender way I could.

After a few seconds, that seemed to me like hours, he finally got closer to me if it was possible and putting his hands on my waist he said:

-Moony, I... I love you... too

My hands surrounded his face, carresing him, then slowly I pressed my lips against Siriu's. We became one in a soft tender kiss. I felt so much things inside me, I knew I will always love that gorgeous boy.

Then he put her head on my chest, and after a minute or so Paddy said:

-I'm sorry...I should've told you a long time ago, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, I couln't bare the idea of losing you. You're so important for me. All those times I left you alone...I felt miserable, but otherwise I thought I wouldn't be able to resist myself from kissing you. I'm really sorry for making you sad Monny...my Moony.

He looked devastated, so sad, his eyes, Sirius' eyes were sad. I couldn't stand that. I hugged him so tight...I felt for a moment I was hurting myself with his elbow, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that beautiful soul.

-Don't be sad. It's all fine now. I'm not sad anymore. Not now that I know you love me too.

-But Monny, I made you...

I kissed him again. I did not want to let Paddy apologize again.

-I forgive you. It really doesn't matter now.

We entered to the house very slowly. Holding hands.

When we finally got to our beds, I realized that I wanted him next to me, on my arms. So I got up again and went to his bed.

-Hey... I was wondering...if...you're not so cold...? that was stupid, but it was the only thing I could say, cus' I was more focused on his...let's say pajamas (if you can call boxers like that...).

-I...was thinking the same, I really want a hug. He said with a misterious look. Sirius Black is amazing...so perfect, I felt desire burning in my body.

So, I got closer and hugged him.

I walked with Paddy all the way back to my bed. We sat there. I looked at his eyes, I love those eyes. He started kissing me. I went down the bed and sat on my knees in front of him. Things started to get hot. I kissed him passionately this time. So fast. We started breathing faster and faster.

he pulled me to the bed and I felt his hands running all over my body. All I could feel was desire and lust. I could see the lust in his eyes.

He was all over me, kissing, licking and biting every part of my scar-full skin. I took off his "pajama" very slowly, with my teeth. He was breathing so fast. I was breathing so fast. I stared at Sirius' little friend who was really awake, Sirius blushed violently, but started taking off my shirt, in a moment I was completely naked.

-Completely yours Paddy.

I kissed his neck, biting a bit and stopping near his collarbone, I was touching him and I couldn't believe it, almost desperate. I was licking his nipples when, suddenly he placed his hand around my cock. I almost screamed.

-Paddy!!! om my god!!

He slipped a finger inside me. I couldn't resist anymore.

-Paddy... fuck me!!- I begged- i want to be yours forever.

-You sure Monny?...it could hurt if I...

-I don't care i want you inside of me...I said

He continued his finger job until he could do it properly, he placed his dick against my entrance and did it...

-oh fuck!!!!!! oh my god... yeahhh, yess Paddy!!!

-Holy Shit Moony you're so tight...

We both were screaming for more, he fucked me slowly, but then very fast... then slowly again, when I felt I was going to come, I shouted for more, Sirius did too.

-Moony I'm going to come!!

-yeaahhh... oh my god...

And I came in Sirius' hand, and two seconds later i felt him shaking inside me...

-Moony... that was...wow, I love you.-He made me blush

-I love you too Mr. Orgasm Addict...you know next time's my turn... i said as we tried to recover our normal speed of breathing.

He hugged me as if it was the end of the world. I could feel him breathing next to my neck. I protected us from the cold with a blanket. I was caressing him again, my fingers slipping inside the mess of his hair and kissing his forehead. He gave me little kisses all over my face and my lips, so soft. I continued to kiss his head, when he said half-asleep:

-Next time I'll be yours...

-you bet... I've got a plan.. i said with a mischevious look.

Reviews maybe?? please be nice :)


End file.
